The present invention is related to integrating applications, and, more specifically to a system and method for integrating an original application with a remote application.
Various limitations are associated with integrating applications such as difficulty in sharing the structure of application data and application programming interfaces (classes). As such, it is cumbersome for an application written in one language or in an original application to access a functionality provided by an application written in a different language or a remote application. It is currently tedious to integrate these applications because a common structure must be defined in a third language (such as Extensible Markup Language, Common Object Request Broker Architecture Event Definition Language, etc.).
The present invention overcomes these problems and limitations by providing a system and method for integrating an original application with a remote application.